Brimstone Kisses
by Sakura Lisel
Summary: (HP!BtVS xover) Barely two days after Voldemort's attack on the Potter family left young Kaiya Willow Potter an orphan and was left with her mothers sister, the Dursleys went on vacation in America and dumped their niece in an orphanage inside of a seemingly 'innocent' looking little town called Sunnydale. -(Smart!Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry)


**_Disclaimers:_** As much as I may _want_ to claim ownership of these two productions, I can't because both **_Harry Potter_** and **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_** belong to a whole lot of different companies that I can't remember the names of at the moment. Any characters that appear in this fic that are not a part of either original series, belong to me so don't take them without asking first.

**_Timeframe:_** This story is going to take place twenty-one years before the start of the **_Harry Potter_** storyline when Willow is finally found after the destruction of the Sunnydale Hellmouth. In the **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_** part of the crossover, it fits in the same timeframe as the **_Harry Potter_** side of the crossover. _lol_ I'm also making it so that Harry and everyone he would have known in Hogwarts in his first year are all born in the **1990's** instead of the **1980's**.

**_Author's Notes:_** Okay, so to clarify things, if anyone is wondering why it took twenty-one years to find Willow again, let's just say the supernatural forces that powered the Hellmouth that was once Sunnydale, made it _hard_ for Dumbledore, and everyone else, to pinpoint her _exact_ location as long as she was living there even with tracking spells and any other magical means they tried in order to find her and bring her back to their world. Even owls wouldn't be able to find her, or if they did they would turn tail and fly back home as soon as they reached the vicinity of Sunnydale without delivering the letters. _lol_ So in essence, the Hellmouth was _unintentionally_ protecting Willow from people who were looking for her to use her for nefarious means, and the 'protection' is broken when Sunnydale is destroyed.

**_Word Count:_** 4,423

**_Summary:_** **_(HP!BtVS xover)_** Barely two days after Voldemort's attack on the Potter family left young Kaiya Willow Potter an orphan and was left with her mothers sister, the Dursleys went on vacation in America and dumped their niece in an orphanage inside of a seemingly '_innocent_' looking little town called Sunnydale. **_-(Smart!Independent!Powerful!Grey!FEMALE Harry) -(slight Manipulative Dumbledore bashing, _****extreme****_ Ron, Molly, Ginny Weasley bashing)-_**

**Glossary:**  
'_Hi_' - thinking  
"**_§§Hi§§_**" - Parseltongue

**_Brimstone Kisses  
_**Prologue: Welcome to Sunnyhell  
By: Sakura Lisel  
===============================

**_~-November 2, 1991, Somewhere in California~-_**

Late one afternoon, Vernon Dursley was peeling down the road on a deserted street in California in his rental car. He and his family had arrived in America just the day to start off a well deserve vacation that they had been planning for months, and he was looking forward to some well-earned rest and relaxation from the stress of his work, and to also get away from the chilly winter climate that had hit England that year.

One small drawback about this trip of theirs was that the Dursleys had an unexpected extra person with them who they had been forced to bring along with them on their vacation, in the form of Kaiya Willow Potter, Vernon's freakish fifteen month old niece from his wives side of the family who was recently orphaned just two nights ago, because some freaky nutjob had blown them up in their own home, in an attempt to kill their fifteen month old daughter only to fail and supposedly ended with the nutjobs own death instead of Kaiya's.

At fifteen months old, young Kaiya was already the mirror image of her mother, Lily Potter nee Evans, and already possessed her mother's bright red hair and bright green eyes, had been the only survivor of that fateful night, and she had immediately been dumped with the Dursleys front doorstep in the middle of the night, with nothing but a letter telling them about what had happened, and that as Kaiya's last surviving relatives on her mother's side of the family, and that the Dursleys were expected to take care of the brat until she started school in ten years and came of legal adult age in both worlds, while mentioning some nonsense about blood wards that would keep their family safe for as long as Kaiya resided in their home.

When Petunia and Vernon found her on the doorstep the next morning and read the letter that was left behind, the two of them had gotten into an argument over whether or not they should keep Kaiya or not, with Petunia being worried about what might happen to them if the freaks came looking once they discovered that the girl wasn't living with them anymore.

But Vernon adamantly refused to let himself be intimidated into keeping Kaiya inside his home, and saying that it was his home and what he said goes in it and that they would send the girl to an orphanage, and that if the freaks had a problem with it, then he would shoot the lot of them with his trusty shotgun if he had to in order to get his point across that he wouldn't be bullied into doing what he didn't want to do by anyone and risk contaminating his son with his cousins unnatural freakishness, and Petunia had finally agreed.

Not wanting to take any chances that the wizards would find Kaiya and return her to them, the Dursleys decided to take her with them on their family vacation to California in America, where they planned to dump her into the nearest orphanage they could find, and hopefully make it harder for the wizards to find her.

The day after their arrival in California, Vernon left his wife and son in their hotel and took his niece away in the car he rented, as he search for the perfect town to leave Kaiya in. Petunia had already written a note the previous night explaining things and giving an excuse for why they couldn't keep the girl for whoever found her to read. The letter also contained random information that the Dursley's knew about her, like her birthday and as an extra precaution in an attempt to hopefully make it even harder for the wizards to easily find her, they decided to not put her full name on the letter, and simply placed her middle name on it.

'_This will teach those freaks of nature, not to bother my family with their problems, and dumping the brat on us without a by your leave._' Vernon thought angrily to himself as he glanced up at the overhead mirror to check on Kaiya who was sleeping soundly in the backseat of the car strapped into an old car seat that Dudley had outgrown, '_The nerve of those freaks expecting us to take the little freak in and not even having the decency to ask us to do so._'

Sighing a bit in irritation at the injustice of the situation he and his family were now in because of his wives freakish sister, Vernon turned his attention back on the road in time to see a large welcoming sign coming up on the side of the road, and once he was close enough to the sign he stopped his car to peer out the window so he could get a better look at it.

**_Welcome to Sunnydale  
Enjoy your stay!  
Population: 38,450  
Established in: 1909_**

'_Sunnydale, huh? It sounds like a good place as any to dump the brat in, as long as its as far away from my family as I can get her,_' Vernon thought happily to himself as he started up the car once more and continued down the road until he reached the turnoff that led into Sunnydale, and immediately got off the road, '_might as well get this show on the road and get rid of her so I can start my vacation with Petunia and Dudley._'

As he drove through Sunnydale he took in the scenery which reminded him so much of Privet Drive as he saw families enjoying their day outside. The town looked peaceful and perfect to raise a family in as far as he could see, but at the same time he couldn't shake a strange sense of foreboding and fear that seemed to want to creep through his body as he drove past more than one cemetery that was in town that seemed to be overflowing with graves. Even as he drove down the streets, he could swear that sometimes spotted oddly dressed people wearing what looked like Halloween masks of monsters wondering around town, and disappearing into dark alleys.

'_Bloody Americans, what a bunch of freaks. What are they doing going around in those get ups now? Don't they know Halloween is already over and need to stop wearing Halloween costumes? What a bunch of moronic people,_' Vernon thought with a small sneer on his face as he passed by another oddly dressed person wearing another monster mask, before Vernon shook his head at the oddness of the whole situation, and refused to give the oddness of the town a second thought as he was determined to remain focused on the matter at hand, '_Well if anything, at least I've seemed to come to the right place after all. The freaky little brat will fit perfectly in with the rest of the freaks in this town._'

After driving around town for awhile longer, he finally found what he was looking for in what looked to be an ordinary every day well maintained church that had over five stories to it, if it wasn't for the sign out front that read **_St. Mary's Orphanage_**, causing Vernon to smile as he realized that his job was now over.

Stopping outside the open gates of the orphanage, he got out of his rental car and walked to the back door of the car and threw it open, as he reached inside as he unstrapped Kaiya's car set from the back and pulled it out of the car after deciding they really didn't need it anymore since Dudley had already outgrown it himself and they already had a second for Dudley at the hotel.

Slamming the car door shut behind him as he carried his niece through the gates of the orphanage and set it down on the front doorstep. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out the letter Petunia had written, and securely attached it to the straps of the car seat so it wouldn't fly away if the wind started blowing, before stopping long enough to ring the doorbell on the front door which let out a loud ringing sound that sounded a lot like church bells, causing Vernon to flinch at the loud sound just as Kaiya woke up and let out a loud wail because the noise from the doorbell had woken her up.

Not taking the chance of being caught with his niece, Vernon quickly turned on his heels and hurried back down as fast as his overweight body could carry him the sidewalk and managed to get into his car just in time, as the front door of the orphanage was pushed open to reveal a middle aged woman with graying black hair standing there.

As Vernon watched from his spot in his car, with bated breath in hopes that the woman wouldn't notice him in the car, he watched as the lady looked down at the wailing fifteen month old at her feet, before glancing around as if in search of whoever had left the baby there, only to not see anyone in sight, before seemingly giving up in her search as she bent down and lifted up the car seat and carried the crying baby into the orphanage shutting the doors behind her without a backward glance in Vernon's direction, as Vernon let out a sigh of relief at the close call he just had.

'_Good riddance to bad rubbish. At least the brat has been found already. What am I suddenly feeling guilty for? We don't want the brat anyways,_' Vernon thought silently to himself, as he felt a small pang of guilt fill him at just abandoning his niece without at least talking to the woman who had taken her inside, but he shook off the feeling immediately as he started up the car once more and quickly drove off as he made his way out of Sunnydale as fast he could, '_so someone else can have her and deal with her freakishness. She's this orphanages responsibility from now on._'

* * *

Meanwhile, as Vernon drove out of Sunnydale never to return, back in St. Mary's Orphanage, Mrs. Ruby Crenshaw was busy taking care of the latest addition to her orphanage, after changing the little girls dirty diaper and giving her a fresh bottle of milk to drink while still in her car seat, as a now fuming Mrs. Crenshaw looked over the letter that had been left behind with the little girl.

Mrs. Crenshaw was a middle aged woman in her late fifties, and had been working as headmistress of St. Mary's Orphanage ever since it first opened over twenty-five years ago. With the rising death rate that could be found happening in Sunnydale, that led to a lot of children being left as orphans, the people had decided to convert one of its old churches into a orphanage to take in children who lost their families under 'unusual' circumstances in Sunnydale, and had been going strong ever since.

That afternoon she had been working on some papers that she needed to get ready to submit to the City hall town records, when she heard the orphanages loud church bell doorbell chime echoing throughout the building, and she had hurried out to see who was there, only to find a wailing red haired, green eyed baby girl with a dirty diaper sitting in a car seat on the orphanages front doorstep, with no sign of whoever left her in sight.

After spotting the letter that was attached to the unknown baby's blanket, she had sighed before giving up her search and bent over to gather the crying baby and car seat together and carried them back into the orphanage and brought her into her office where she took care of the child's needs.

'_What kind of people would be so careless or cold hearted to leave a fifteen month old child out on a doorstep?_' Mrs. Crenshaw growled angrily to herself as she reread the Dursley's letter for what seemed like the hundredth time since taking it off of the little girl, '_I don't care whatever their reasons are, no child deserves that from anyone._'

**_To whomever it may concern,_**

**_The girls name is Willow and she was born on July 31, 1990. Her parents were recently killed in a drunk driving accident a few nights ago that left her with the scar on her forehead, and was left in my families custody. I have enough problems on my hands with my own family and can't care for an extra mouth to feed that I personally didn't ask for or even consent to taking in to my home to begin with, or abide by the troubles that are bound to happen in my home by keeping her._**

**_The people who left her with my family didn't even bother to stop and talk, or even ask, if we could or even would even take her. They just dropped her off on my doorstep in a basket and left her there in the middle of a cold winter night with nothing but a blanket and the clothes on her back to keep her warm, and with a note attached to the blanket, until I found her the next morning. If I could have sent her back to them, I would have done it already, but they left me with no way to contact them, so I'm doing the only other thing I can think of, and giving her up for adoption so someone else can raise her hopefully better than I can._**

**_I know that I'm pretty much doing much the exact same thing as the people who left Willow with me, but it can't be helped. I wish to remain anonymous in case anyone comes looking for her, and tries to bring her back to my family, so I give over full custody of the girl to your establishment to do with her as you wish, and want to wish you and whoever winds up adopting her good luck with her in the years ahead, because all of you shall need it when the time comes._**

It didn't surprise Ruby at all, when she saw that the letter wasn't signed at all to give any indication of who the person that had written it was, but she could tell that the letter had been written by a woman's hand just from the writing style. Just then her attention was turned towards the baby on her desk as little Willow started babbling incoherently as she held up tiny arms towards Ruby indicating that she wanted to be picked up, causing Ruby to smile as she moves over and does just that and gently cradles the baby in her arms, and runs a hand through the long red hair.

"So your name is Willow, is it?" Ruby asked as she stared down at Willow for a moment as the toddler let out a loud cute yawn, as she cuddled into Ruby's arms and fell back asleep, as Ruby started walking towards her office door to take her to the nursery where they kept the other babies that were brought in, "well don't you worry little one. Despite what your former guardians did, you'll be well cared for and protected here."

* * *

**_~-January 9, 1992, St. Mary's Orphanage, Sunnydale, California~-_**

A few months later, Mrs. Ruby Crenshaw was happy to see young Willow off with her new family. It was a lovely young Jewish couple named Joshua and Martina Rosenberg who had just moved into Sunnydale, who came to the orphanage for a child to adopt after it was discovered that the husband couldn't father any children, and decided to adopt a baby.

After arriving in the orphanage the couple had been there for barely an hour looking over the files of all of the available babies that the orphanage had within its walls, when they came across the file on little Willow and had instantly fallen in love with the little redheaded, green eyed girl as soon as they laid eyes on her picture.

Mrs. Crenshaw had explained to the Rosenberg's exactly how the orphanage had come to get their hands on Willow and even showed them a copy of the letter that she had made, and the couple had immediately become filled with both outrage and anger on Willow's behalf at the raw deal she had been dealt first by losing her birth parents when she was only fifteen months old, and then being abandoned by whoever was given custody of her right afterwards, and immediately demanded to be allowed to adopt the child with promises to give her a proper home to make up for what she had lost.

After doing some background checks on the couple and confirming that they were more than capable of raising a child with no problems, and the adoption process proceeded quickly, and soon the happy couple were ready to walk out of the orphanage with their brand new daughter in tow.

When asked about whether or not they wanted to legally change Willows name to something else, Martina and Joshua decided to let her keep her original first name, but added on the name Danielle as her middle name, making her known as Willow Danielle Rosenberg from that moment on as soon to the adoption papers were completed.

Awhile later Joshua and Martina Rosenberg drove away from St. Mary's with their new addition to their little family strapped safely in a car seat in the back of the car, with Martina glancing back at the little girl every once in awhile to give Willow funny faces that caused the little girl to break into giggles. Mrs. Crenshaw had provided the family with its own car seat that fit the little girl perfectly compared to the one she had originally first arrived in.

"I'm glad that we came here today, Joshua." Martina said as she turned to face the road again while her husband continued to drive the car, as she gave her husband a happy smile, "I think it was fate that brought us here to find that little girl."

"I agree, Martina. I'm looking forward to seeing what Willow would grow up to be in the years to come," Joshua said took his eyes off the road long enough to smile reassuringly at his wife for a moment as he reaches over to give her hand a small squeeze.

"That's good to hear. So do you think we should do anything about that scar on her forehead?" Martina asked as she glanced back at Willow once more and a worried look frown appeared her lips as she took in the ugly looking lightning bolt shaped scar on her new daughters forehead, as she saw that Willow had dozed off while her new parents were talking, and was now sound asleep in her car seat, "the thing looks ghastly on her, and I can't believe her former guardians never bothered to get it treated before they abandoned her. It doesn't seem right to leave such a pretty girl with such an ugly scar in full view."

"I agree, dear we can always try and get her an appointment at the hospital," Joshua said, as he turned his car around a corner and starts drive down a street towards a long row of houses, and pulled up to one of the houses and parked in the driveway, "to try and get that thing covered up or removed so she won't have to grow up with it."

"Good. Let's get her inside and get her used to her new home when she wakes up" Martina said firmly, as she and her husband got out of the car and watched her husband open the backseat of the car and gently unfasten the seatbelts holding Willow's car set in place, and pulled Willow out of the car still inside of the car seat, and followed after his wife as she led the way to their house and let the trio inside. .

**_To be continued..._**

**Author's Notes:**  
So what do you guys think? This chapter is completed at **_8_** pages. This is my first attempt at writing anything related to **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_**, so I hope you all like my first attempt at a crossover with the series together with Harry Potter. Reviews are very much wanted, and flamers will be ignored, or get a reply back if they are extremely rude.

So what do you guys think? This idea hit me one day, and wouldn't leave me alone until I put it down on paper. I've been reading lots of Buffy and Harry Potter stories, where at least one of the Scooby gang was either Harry, related to Harry or his friends, biological-adopted parents of Harry or one of his friends, boyfriend/girlfriend of Harry or his friends, etc. But I've _never_ even once read a story featuring Willow Rosenberg as the main character in this type of crossover other than seemingly being on the ministry's permanent hit list for what she almost did to the entire world in Sunnydale after Tara was killed. _lol_

Plus what do you think of my choices in the names of Willow's new parents? I looked everywhere to see if they even had names on the show, but couldn't find any, so I named the Rosenbergs after the creator of the show, **_Josh Whedon_**, and co-producer **_Martha Mills "Marti" Noxon_**. I picked **_Marti Noxon_**'s name because if it wasn't for her there probably never would have been a **_Tara McClay_** on the show for Willow to fall for. _lol_

So the idea of Willow being a female Harry Potter hit me and wouldn't go away. She has the right hair color to be Lily daughter, and maybe the eye color as well, is already a powerful witch in her own right, and can probably wipe the floor with both Dumbledore and Voldemort if they try anything that makes her mad at them. _lol_

Hey I have a few requests. I'm looking for a couple of stories that I remember reading before but it's been so long that I can't remember their **_titles_**, since the page links will automatically be erased if you post them, or even know if their still on this website. If you know the names, could you send the titles to either my PM or leave it in a review? Here are the stories I'm looking for.  
**_1._** Slytherin (but semi-good) Harry grows up in a world where his twin is the real boy who lived, and sometime in his fourth or fifth year in school, an alternate universe canon version of Harry uses a spell to transport himself to this universe, with the minds of Snape and Dumbledore merged with his own. The spell used was meant to merge alternate canon Harry with that universes 'Boy Who Lived', and giving him full control over the other person's body, and winds up accidentally in the body of that universes Harry's boy who lived twins body because of the wording of the spell, and after confessing to the other Harry, canon Harry is hassling him to let him redo the spell so he can have this universes version of his old body instead.  
**_2._** Harry gets taken by the Guild of Thieves from X-Men as a baby, and raised in America as Remy Lebeau aka Gambit. Has all of Gambit's powers, and is engaged to Belladonna when the magical world finds him again.  
**_3._** Any story where Harry is raised as Gambit.  
**_4._** Female Harry Potter has been in a secret romantic relationship with Draco Malfoy for years and they are secretly married and have a baby boy, with Ron Weasley harassing her to date and marry him. In their final year of Hogwarts and after the Dark Lord has been defeated for good, Female Harry brings her son out of hiding into the Great Hall one morning.

* * *

**_Started On:_** July 31, 2013  
**_Updated On:_** August 2, 2013


End file.
